


Lust Disguised As

by shutupeccles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Cross-Generation Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, From Sex to Love, Mistaken Identity, Sexual Fantasy, misuse of metamorphmagus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupeccles/pseuds/shutupeccles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Potter’s fantasy coming of age goes off with an incredibly big bang and a slight hitch…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust Disguised As

Lily Potter shook snow from shoulder-blade length red hair as she entered the Hogshead tavern and spotted her target alone at the bar. A devilishly saucy smile burst into bloom. Her parents would have lectured her incessantly about the dangers of immoral behaviour if they’d seen it. They’d do worse if they knew the true reason she’d insisted on staying at Hogwarts from Christmas into the New Year and dismissed every idea for a coming of age party that parents and brothers had thrown at her. Lily sidled to sit beside her prey. “Buy a birthday girl her first alcoholic drink?” she asked seductively.

Cold grey eyes thawed and sharply thin lips quirked as the man appraised her. “Don’t think so, Potter. Go play somewhere else.”

“I **was** hoping to play upstairs.” Lily arched her back artfully, revealing the lack of blouse and a splash of heritage-green silk bra beneath her cream cashmere-wool blend coat. “But I’d like a drink first.”

“Daddy in the corner under his invisibility cloak, is he?” Her companion retorted with a smirk of amusement then leaned in close so he could get a good look at the wares on offer while he whispered. “Sod off Lily.”

Good god Teddy was good! He had the minor inflections and conflicting expressions down pat. He’d made fun of her last year for begging him to come to the apothecary with her so she wouldn’t mess up her order or Mother’s scripts. She couldn’t help it. Something about Draco Malfoy bothered her in the most inappropriate manner and she’d be so busy trying not to cream her jeans that she couldn’t read her lists properly. He must have picked up on it, because he’d mercilessly smirked and teased her flustered stutter this August. Then he reached for her list and she didn’t let go, daring to brush his finger. When she lifted her eyes he’d been looking at her precisely like this. ‘Not wanting to want her’ is how Teddy described it. Lily had almost come at the thought.

It had to be him, she’d said. It just did. The only thing was, it couldn’t actually **be** him. Teddy called her a pervy deviate wench—then immediately agreed to do it. If anyone found out though, especially Teddy’s godfather…

“I used Dad’s cloak to sneak out of school,” Lily whispered back, making the gap between them smaller still. “And after I powder my nose I’ll be under it to sneak upstairs and then hopefully under you.” She almost kissed him but instead sat back on her tall stall and ordered a cocktail she’d heard her cousin Rose describe as porn in a glass.

The barman looked enquiringly at the pair. Her companion raised a hand to accept accountability and bought Lily her drink.

*~~~*

He watched her unfasten her coat as he closed and locked the door. Her fingers trembled and she had to look down at the buttons.

“We don’t have to go through with this,” he said quietly. The colours she had chosen to wear accentuated her natural beauty, a flower cast in steel. He wished he was born later so he could have attended school with her and watched her daily progression from thorny bud into womanhood. Her wicked laugh surprised him.

“You don’t know how long I’ve been planning this. I’m not going to let stage fright stop me.”

He believed her. He felt privileged to be chosen when it was clearly her first time doing anything this serious. “Then stop trying to impress me. Let my pleasure come from bringing about yours,” he spoke in a lion-like purr and put a finger to her top button as he touched her parted lips with his.

Her response was immediate while allowing him to set a slow, meticulous pace. He complimented her choice in clothing as he unfastened the final button and opened her coat with both hands, admiring the flattering style of her underwear as well as the colour. Despite her debauched intentions, she wore an elegant rather than slutty matching set in deepest dark green silk trimmed with finely scalloped gold lace. “Surprisingly sophisticated and alluring, like you,” he added. He watched the lift of her breasts and chin as she accepted his compliment with silent grace.

Lily took his wrist and placed his hand on her waist as she brought their mouths together again. She didn’t say anything pathetic like ‘Take me’. She didn’t speak at all, so neither did he. Their hands did the communicating as his slid behind her and beneath her coat to feel both fabric and skin, while hers held him closer, touching his face and neck, moving over his back without removing his clothing. Good. He wanted her naked first. Once he’d satisfied her at least once, then he would see how serious she was. If the signs were positive he’d let her help strip him before he took everything she offered. It would be a test of the self-control he developed after years of acting on every impulse and whim.

Without removing her coat, he reached up and unfastened her bra. The release of tension in the fabric caused her hips to press forward and shoulders to lift. He didn’t care why women did that, only grateful that they did. The minute jiggle of liberated breasts against him was more arousing than that pornographic wallpaper George Weasley sold. He exhaled strongly against her mouth, more drawn out than a gasp, a silent moan as his hands slid around to the front, remaining under the fabric to cup her breasts. Her responding inhalation was high and soft. He gently caught each nipple in the webbing between thumb and forefinger and her forehead drooped forward to rest against his cheek. Lily’s hand languidly found its way to the back of his neck and her hips began to move to the slow, teasing rhythm of his hands.

He wanted to fuck her. Slip the crotch of her knickers aside and stick it to her. His dick tried to demand it. Draco Malfoy might not have been master of much in his earlier years but he’d always maintained control over his dick. Slow and steady not only won the race, it guaranteed a rematch.

*~~~*

This was better than Lily’s fantasies led her to predict—Exceeds Expectations, definitely.  
He didn’t behave like any of the boys she’d let touch her up before. There was no way actual Draco would be so patient, pleased and perfect with her. Lily stopped thinking beyond measuring her arousal by the sounds of her breathing and let him mould her into a sexual being.

*~~~*

He was undecided—should he remove the coat first, or her knickers? If he could remove her bra without first removing the coat…no let her take care of that. He began kissing down and around her throat, still playing with her hardening nipples using fingertips, the inside of his knuckles and every inch of his palms, kissing her chest, shifting bra away from her skin with his chin and lifting an erect titty into his mouth with one finger. She humped against him and held his head tight to her chest. He licked, nipped and sucked as his hands moved down her back and sides to her hips and buttocks, surfing the waves caused by her reflexive motion. He slipped both index fingers between her thighs, which opened enough to grant access without spreading, felt damp silk and eagerly kissed his way down, getting to his knees and teasing her navel with lips and tongue as an indicator of what was to come. He could smell her. Feel her heat against his neck and chest through his open collar. Her fingers locked into his hair in preparation. He looked up. Their eyes met and they both hooked a finger into her waistband at the same time. He rested back on his haunches, hands caressing her thighs and let her do it. One thumb at each side, she pushed down. Inside his trousers, his dick tried to spring up. The crinkled hair was dark auburn against pale skin. He placed both hands, carefully, so he could use both thumbs, oh so carefully, to open her leaves and gaze upon her bud.

She bucked and gasped when he leaned forward to touch with his mouth, feather-light, before kissing her there, opening her foliage wider and licking. He didn’t finger yet. He could make her thoroughly wet like this and then it wouldn’t hurt her when the time finally came to dip his wick. He tilted his head to brush partially open lips along her clit and she came. He lapped at her nectar with his tongue, tickling the opening to her mature flower. Her astonished noises startled him. Surely she’d been licked and fingered before. Her eager encouragement halted his imminent retreat. Keeping his body against her as he stood (so his clothing rasped against her nakedness) he removed her knickers, coat (kissing her shoulder as it was revealed) and bra. He continued to kiss and explore as he led her to the bed. Her kisses were lazier, still in the throes of orgasm. She let his tongue into her mouth and he tenderly touched her clit with one fingertip. She jumped at the heightened sensitivity and he half-moaned into her mouth again. When her legs fell open he slid that finger between her slick petals, flicking and making her jiggle until she was wet again and he thrust it up and in.

Lily bit his lip, followed by a sharp ‘uh’ and then relaxed as his slower teasing motion worked its magic. She was soon pushing down against his hand. He turned it so his knuckles massaged her clit with every inward press or outward twist. She began to make more sounds and he growled low in his throat to encourage her as she bounced to the rhythm he set. Her noises changed, her legs spread a little more and he slowly added another finger.

“Oh god yes, please, oh.”

Their tongues fucked when she wasn’t busy sounding out her pleasure and he finger fucked her until she came again. Warm, female ejaculate coated his hand, flowed to his wrist and he fingered harder, slid in a third before bringing her thighs to rest on his shoulders and fucking her with his tongue. He held her foliage open with fingers from both hands and thrust his tongue inside, looping, twisting and scooping her virginal nectar. Lily bounced and bucked against his face, moaning and making higher, louder, guttural sounds and she lost control. She was a rider. If all went well he’d have her rocking on his hand, face and cock before she left. The lower half of his face was covered in her juice as it sprayed down his chin and against his neck when she came again. Lily splayed limp and intensely satisfied on her back, fingers tracing lazy circles on her belly as he stood to undress. She made no pretence of modesty although her knees shifted toward each other when she caught sight of his fully swollen cock. Perhaps he should have fucked her earlier, let it grow inside her. He said as much and she beckoned him forward so she could touch it with wild-eyed and somehow still virginal wonder. It twitched and bounced on contact. She closed her eyes and began guiding him in.

It hurt her more than the first finger did, but not for long. Lily was soon rocking her hips to take him deeper and he was thrusting inside her. New, tight, and hot yet broken now, he claimed her virginity with vigour. He praised her beauty, strength and made her forget she was inexperienced by making light of any hiccups when he couldn’t ignore them. Sex was an incredible part of adult life and he didn’t want her current liberty tainted with shame. The boys at Hogwarts would be cursing his luck as it was. The last thing he needed was Saint Potter using Sectum-Sempra on his dick because he made Lily cry.

Her interior opened and closed around him and her orgasmic twitching made him come with a series of triumphant grunts. He filled her, rolled her into his arms as he moved onto his back and kissed her. She wiggled about on top of him, still coming, until he began to soften.

*~~~*

Even the feel of his dick shrinking and leaving her body thrilled her. He stared into her face with erotic approval and Lily beamed with pleasure and pride as they kissed again. They continued kissing for quite a while and she felt him grow hard against her again. Her ego went into overdrive, especially as he fingered, licked and ate her out before fucking her again.

The bed was full of sweat and come, hers and his. They smelled of each other. The whole room must. She showered in the ensuite and then stood at the bureau to brush her hair, wearing fresh underwear she’d stored in her coat pockets using an undetectable extender charm. She smiled at him through her reflection and he wrapped his arms around her.

“Why do you look at me like that?” he asked against her cheek. Lily answered with a deep and solemn kiss and then he took her from behind. Slow and careful as this third time was it actually hurt more than the first. They were both raw and it was over quickly without becoming urgent. He did the honourable thing by magically cleaning all of her knickers and extending her second set into a warm outfit to wear back to Hogwarts beneath her coat.

“It’s late. You shouldn’t be travelling by yourself. Do you have a friend to meet you…?”

“We arranged to apparate directly to Mum and Dad’s, remember? Surprise them. I passed my test this morning. Well, yesterday morning I suppose by now. Honestly Teddy, don’t you read the owls I send you?”

His hand left her shoulder and his grey eyes widened. He’d gone deathly pale.

“You haven’t broken up with Victoire, have you? You promised Teddy!” Lily took off a shoe in order to administer a Ma Weasley near-fatal beating.

“I’m not Teddy.”

“You aren’t funny either.”

“Lily.” He extended his right wrist to display ‘Probable Threat to Muggle Society’ engraved on the flesh-coloured identity bracelet mandatory for those known to be Death Eaters during Voldemort’s uprisings. They couldn’t be copied by magical or technological means or removed by anyone other than an Auror.

“Shit.”

“Shit does not begin to cover it.”

Lily stared at Draco Malfoy before politely extending her hand. “Well, thank you for a pleasurable evening Dra… Mr… Mr Malfoy.” The shake in her voice increased. If she didn’t get out of here immediately she was going to cry. As if the situation weren’t humiliating enough!

Draco gently accepted her offered hand and kissed it with a gentlemanly bow. “An unexpected privilege, Miss Potter,” he said to preserve everyone’s dignity.

Lily’s breath caught because he meant it, regardless of the circumstances. He couldn’t have known this was a fantasy role play gone wrong beforehand. Everything that had occurred had been him, him!

Lily kept hold of his hand when he tried to let go and kissed him goodbye. “Thank you,” she said from her heart.

“You’re welcome.” He opened the door for her. “One final embarrassing revelation, I’m afraid. Those cocktails you ordered – don’t contain any alcohol.”

“Ah.”

“If you’d like, I could buy you something that does.”

Lily smiled and walked with him downstairs. Teddy was recognisable as himself in a booth by the door. He stood as he saw her and his hair changed from brown to turquoise then lava-red as she gestured for Draco to sit beside her at their original stools. Lily felt Draco make a rude hand signal to Teddy against her back as he ordered something befitting his 'old hag of a drinking partner'.

Lily laughed. Let her double-dealing cheating EX-boyfriend suffer in his robes. Hang on… “Aren’t you married?”

“Aren’t you mistaking me for someone else?” Draco chided.

Lily kicked his ankle with the side of her foot.

“I won’t tell your parents how you spent your birthday if you don’t tell my wife and son.”

Lily tasted her drink. “Buy me another two of these and you’re on.”

“Don’t think my aging wand could handle that,” Draco admitted as he fidgeted in his seat.

“One more will buy my silence, how’s that?”

Draco placed the order.

“So, now you know my birthday fantasy. Do you want to hear how I hope to celebrate graduation?”

“If it involves Longbottom…!”

Lily laughed, and told him. “Think your wand will be repaired by then?”

“I’ll make sure of it.”


End file.
